Things That Go Bump In the Night
by NightmareMirage
Summary: [COMPLETE] [ONESHOT] [A blackout, a series of sounds. What could that be?]


A/N: Another one-shot for the CCS fans. Hope you like it! 3

Summary: COMPLETE ONESHOT A black-out, a series of sounds. What could that be?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Things That Go Bump In the Night**

By: miyuki-kawaii25

Sakura was busy reading the book that Tomoyo lent her, "Daddy's Little Girl" by: Mary Higgins Clark. She was really absorbed to the book that she wasn't been able to eat dinner for two consecutive nights. The only time she puts down the book is when she needs to go to the bathroom or it's her turn to do the chores (She, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo lives in one house, you see).

"Sakura…" a voice was heard after a series of knocks on the door.

"What?" Sakura asked, not fully paying attention to the person on the door.

"Do you want something?" it was Syaoran.

"No thanks. I'm not yet finished reading the book." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure you don't want something? Would you like me to bring you a tea? Or a pudding?" Syaoran asked once again.

"Thanks, but no thanks Syaoran," was Sakura's reply.

"Okay then. We'll be downstairs if you need something."

Sakura was really absorbed to the book that she didn't notice that it's already past 11 pm. She was already at the part where the lead is going to meet a lady, when the lights were suddenly cut-off. She suddenly let go of her book and shouted, "Syaoran!"

"Sakura! I'm coming, wait for me!" Syaoran shouted back.

Sakura gulped. What if a white lady suddenly appeared in front of her? What if someone would creep up behind her? She's really terrified at the idea that some ghostly apparition would appear in front of her. She would die of fright, and she was sure about it.

"Syaoran! Where are you?" she shouted again.

The chilly silence followed, the strong gust wind could be clearly heard, and the bedroom window suddenly flew open. The wind chimes were swaying against the wind.

"Syaoran…" Sakura called again, but this a little more quiet. As she crept towards her study table to get her flashlight, she could feel the hair on her nape standing. She then felt someone touched her. She whipped around to see who or what could she have brushed against, there's one thing she's sure of, its skin or whatever it is feels so cold.

"Syaoran!" she shouted again, this time her voice is quivering. "TOMOYO! ERIOL! SYAORAN!"

Sakura then heard some footsteps downstairs. Her mood suddenly perked up, _'It must be Syaoran with Tomoyo and Eriol!'_ she thought happily.

As she was about to touch the door handle, the footsteps subsided and immediately followed by loud thumps and other sounds.

_CRASH!_

THUMP!

THUD!

CLANG!  


'_What the hell was that all about?!'_ Sakura thought.

As she stepped outside her room, her right hand, shaking with fear while gripping tightly the flashlight, she called out again, "SYAORAN! TOMOYO! ERIOL!" Still, no one answered to her call.

She then could hear light footsteps and something else. Like someone was pulling a ball and chain. Yeah! Eriol did tell her the history of the house. That it was used as a prison chamber for the POW (Prisoner of War) during the WWII (World War II). Even though she's scared, Sakura still made her way towards the stairs. She heard another set of sounds again, this time; it seems like that the furniture's are being moved around.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. "DON'T SCARE ME! I COULD DIE IN FRIGHT!"

The sounds suddenly stopped, sighing in content, Sakura continued to head downstairs. As she reached the living room, she could see a faint glow coming from the nearby room, which is the Library (and in Eriol's opinion, a site where ghostly manifestations always occur).

'_Should I go and take a look?'_

'_**No, I could die if I see what's in there.'**_

'_But what if Syaoran and the other's are in there?'_

'_**They could've left the house.'**_

There's a debate going on at Sakura's head. But after a few minutes, Sakura decided that she should go and take a look. But before she could even reach the room, she heard faint whispering.

"SYAORAN! IF THAT'S YOU, YOU'RE NOT VERY FUNNY! SAME GOES FOR YOU TOMOYO AND ERIOL!" she shouted once again.

She has clammy hands as she touched the knob of the door, anxiety growing in her. She gulped. She gulped once again, _'Damn!'_ she thought.

When she opened the door, darkness met her, _'How come the room is so dark?' _she asked herself, then the reality hit her, and hard, she bumped into the side table as she went inside the room.

"Damn it! Guys!" she shouted to mask the fear growing inside of her. She was roaming around the room like a blind person.

Then there was a ghostly whisper of _"Sakura…"_

Sakura gulped. _'Is this what I think it is?'_ she thought.

She heard another whisper of _"Sakura…"_ but this time, it is in a high-pitch.

Sakura made the sign of the cross and prayed, _'Heavenly father, please give me strength when I see some ghostly apparition in front of me. Don't let me faint. Please let me conquer my--'_ she wasn't able to continue her prayer when she saw the room suddenly flooded with lights and the people in front of her shouted, "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!"

_**FIN**_

A/N: What do you think? Got the idea from my brother. An early birthday present for myself. My birthday is on April 30.


End file.
